


Happy

by truxng



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hinata loves Kenma, Kenma plans to marry Shouyou, Kissing, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Soft Kozume Kenma, Top Kozume Kenma, True Love, kenma loves hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxng/pseuds/truxng
Summary: Hinata and Kenma get hanky panky after a long hard day
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 2
Kudos: 115





	Happy

Not even a foot in the house, Hinata smashed his lips onto Kenma's lips and started to kiss him feverishly. As their tongues danced, Kenma pinned Hinata's arms above his head and spread his legs using his knee, making Hinata practically sit on his thigh while they make out. Hinata started to grind himself on Kenmas thigh trying to get some friction down they hoping Kenma wouldn't notice. Kenma, however, let this slide, right until he noticed Hinata about to reach his climax, Kenma let go of Hinata wrists and felt then hook on to the back of his neck and pinned Hinata's hips against the wall stopping Hinata from reaching his climax. Hinata whined into the kiss and tried to buck his hips to reach his climax but was never reached. Kenma pulled away and leaned down closer to his neck, right next to his left ear. Kenma licked over the lobe and felt Hinata shiver underneath him. Kenma gave a small breathy chuckle that also sent chills down Hinata's neck.

" _Needy, aren't we~"_

Kenma purred into his ear. He felt Hinata shake his head up and down quickly. Kenma pulled away and carried his lover to the bedroom and almost threw Hinata on to the bed. Taking off his clothes, he turned to notice that Shouyou was already undressed. He almost questioned it but decided not to. Instead, he shrugged it off and crawled over to where his lover laid propped against his elbows. Shouyou reached up to hook his arms on Kenmas neck and again, started to make out with him. Once again, he started to ground against Kenma's thigh while kissing his lover. Kenma noticed his actions and held his hips down so Hinata couldn't get off in the way he wanted to. Kenma pulled away once again and sat at Shouyous feet. He spread Hinata's legs. Kenma stuck up two fingers and stuck them into his mouth to coat them with his saliva and started to prod and Hinata's entrance. Hinata whined and tried to grind down onto the fingers that weren't even in his ass. 

Kenma finally started to thrust his fingers inside of Hinata at a face pace, not giving Hinata time to adjust. the room filled with " _yes" 's_ and _"more"'s_ as kenma added his third finger in. The older of then twisted his writs a bit and started to trust quickly. Hinata's eyes shot open and he started to claw at the bedsheets from the direct hit on his prostate. Kenma took his fingers out and flipped his over to where he was on his knees and elbows, arched up. Kenma grabbed the lube and smeared some onto his dick and lined up to Shouyous entrance and pushed in the tip of his dick, groaning at the sensation. Hinata tried to push back to get the cock inside of him deeper but was stopped by Kenma who held him in place. Kenma slowly thrust out and slammed back in all the way to the hilt. Hinata arched his back further, almost till it looked like he could snap, and cried out as he came. He's been edged about two times and was very aroused, so he knew he couldn't last long. Kenma, however, paid no attention to that and started to thrust quickly. Pulling out until only his tip was in, and then thrusting all the way. Hinata was blabbering from the overstimulation. Hinata clawed at the sheets and was moaning out Kenma's name. 

_"W-wait- K'ma! I'm s-sensitive!-"_

Kenma paid no mind to Shouyou's cries and started to quickly thrust his hips. Kenma had a tight grip on Hinata's hips that he knew would bruise tomorrow. He bent down to plaster hickeys and bite marks, sucking all along Hinata's collar bone, his jaw, his neck, and his chest all littered with red, purple, and bite marks. Kenma knew his teammates would definitely ask questions, and he took pride in that. He wanted to claim Hinata was his and his only. When Kenma had bent down to kiss alone his torse, Kenma hit his prostate dead ona nd Hinata gripped his arms to Kenmas back and started to scratch from the overwhelming pleasure. 

"I- im- go.- I'm gonna- ahh~ K-Kenma! Please!" Hinata didn't know what he was asking for. Ro stop or for more, all he knew was that we wanted to be with kenma. Kenmas hips started to sputter as he was nearing his climax. 

"Cum at the same time as me Sho." Kenma reached down to start stroking at his lovers dick and Shouyou came. Hrd. He almost blanked out from the sheer power of his orgasm. Kenma, not long after, was at his climax too, and came inside of Hinata. Kenma stayed inside of Hinata for a bit longer to catch his breath. He looked down to admire his boyfriend, sooner to be fiance, and adored how he looked. He could not believe he was going to propose to the love of his life. He was so in love with him and will willingly spend his whole life with this man. Kenma slowly pulled out and walked over to one of the drawers and bulled out a plug. He walked back over to where Hinata was laying down, catching his breath and slowlystuck the plug into Hinata. Not letting any of his cum drip out. 

Kenma walked out to grab 2 cups of water and some chocolate for Hinata. When he walked back he found Hinata almost passed out from exhaustion, but gently shook him awake and gave him the glass of water. Kenma drank his water and helped Hinata drink his water as well. Once Hinata had finished his water, Kenma gave him a piece of chocolate and watched as HInata chewed and swallowed it. He then got into the bed and decided to was the sheets went hey woke up. Hinata snuggled into Kenma's chest and Kenma stroked Hinata's head as they both drifted off to sleep, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> bruh my work got deleted so many times. and this story got deleted like 3 times, along with some chapters I was working on and fuuuuuck i was mad
> 
> anyways. enjoy this or wtv, the next chapter of "Stains" will come out in a few days depending on my mental health lmao. Toxic household check


End file.
